Transmitting data to a computing devices that is utilizing computing resources can result in excessive network transmissions, packet-based or otherwise, of network traffic data and prevent a computing device from properly processing the network traffic data, completing an operation related to the network traffic data, or timely responding to the network traffic data. The control of network transmissions corresponding to content item objects can be complicated by the large number of content item objects that can initiate network transmissions of network traffic data between computing devices.